


[Mclennon] You Don't Know What You're Missing

by JustGold



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGold/pseuds/JustGold
Summary: 一切都来自于泡的那段话：如果我提前就知道John要死了，我就不会那般淡定，表现得跟个正常人似的。我会付出惊人的努力摘下他的“面具”改善和他的关系。如果在1983年，泡真的得到了回到过去的机会呢？一切又会如何呢？
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Kudos: 7





	[Mclennon] You Don't Know What You're Missing

“John是我们的猫王……他一直是。他相当有才华与领导的才能。抢占他的位置？也许，但事情不是那样的。近些年来，我愈发明白他在我生命中的意义。

“我以为我嫉妒他，我以为我厌恶他。我猜我母亲的过早离世是导致这些的一些原因，也许对于他来说也是一样。不，John……John恐怕早就明白了。他一直在向我呼唤，求救，在他的歌里。而我愚蠢又残忍地无视了它们。

“我猜，没有人教我真正的爱是怎样的。我以为我只是对他们才能不足的恼怒，我从来没有想过在那之下的深刻原因，埋藏在血管之下，跳动在心脏里的东西是什么。那东西让人焦灼，而我误会了它们。我反而恶劣地对待他，指望以此来抑制那些东西。

“John说我给他写了很多歌，就算那些乍看上去没什么关联的歌也是一样。那时我果断地否认了这件事，还讥笑他的自作多情。可是你有那种感觉吗？某个晚上你突然搞懂了你之前的人生，那些你以为毫无关联的事情一下子清晰地出现在你的面前，那些星星点点的光亮一点点串成了线，你突然明白，啊，原来我是这样走到这里的。

“有一天我突然明白，John说对了。他早就看穿了我。那些歌里面，只要你扒开表面那些修饰的、繁杂的东西，底下就是John。是他给我的影响。我其实一直对他念念不忘……或者说他从没从我的心里离开。就算现在也是一样。可惜已经太晚了，太晚了。

“我无数次地回想起，要是那天我们真的去了录制现场，宣布列侬—麦卡特尼组合重新开始了，就算只是个无伤大雅的小玩笑，一切会不会有什么不同。

“John其实是个很贴心的人。他有时候会虚张声势，不过那不是他内心真正的想法。他以前常常会把眼镜摘下来，就是那副老奶奶戴的眼镜，然后对我说‘别怕，这就是我呀’。那副眼镜就像一堵墙，你明白吗？一副保护内心世界的盾牌……我很珍惜这种时刻。

“当初我给他唱我刚写好的《Hey Jude》时，曾想过把“The movement you need is on your shoulder”这句修改一下，因为我觉得有点蠢。结果他说‘没有啊，你知道，那是歌里最好的一句’。也许他只是随口说说罢了……可我把那句留了下来。而每当我唱起它时，都会想到John……不过这对于如今的我来说太残酷了。

“我很怀恋当初，那些简单的，只是写歌和演奏的日子。那时候我们还没有如今这样成名，日子还很辛苦，可是我确实怀念。可能因为那时候我们都不是任何人的。你知道，Beatles成名后，我总有种感觉，我们甚至连自己都不再属于自己。我们的一举一动都备受关注，经常被报纸讽刺我们的发型和一些言谈。

“可能最重要的……John也不再属于我。他属于世界。我不知道是否是这点让我烦躁……总之那几年我脾气变得不太好，就像他们说的一样。

“谢谢。我其实不是很多愁善感，可你突然提到John，我情绪稍微有些失控。你知道，那时候人们都抨击我是个冷漠无情的人，因为我关于John……的评价。

“……如果我提前就知道John要死了，我绝不会那样淡定，表现得跟个无关紧要的人似的。我会付出惊人的努力摘下他的‘面具’改善和他的关系。我……多么愚蠢啊，那些年我们在歌里讽刺对方的时光。直到最后我们还视对方为自己的劲敌——不，也许只有我而已。当John在麦迪逊广场花园上的那场演出里大喊‘这首歌献给我阔别已久的老未婚妻Paul’时，我还认为是他在无情地讥讽我。多么混蛋啊？

“他去世的那天我和洋子谈了话，她说的第一句话就是‘John真的很喜欢你’。甚至于每次我发完新歌，他都要先抱怨一通，然后再神经兮兮地笑着说‘这歌是写给我的’。从她的口中，我还知道了其他一些小事，有些很无聊，但……

“什么都没办法改变了。John离开了，去他的草莓地了。故事已经结束了，无论是我的还是他的。真不知道我为什么会和你聊这么多……我确实很久没有提起John了。不过我想人们最好还是不要轻易去揭开旧日伤疤，尤其是当一切都已成定局的时候。

“……什么？你说你重置了这段时间好几次，才找到让我和你聊天的契机？你……在开玩笑吗？”

“这……确实，因为你说的话一击即中，完美划开我的伤口，所以我才决定和你聊聊天的。可你说的什么时间旅行，我不明白……”

“这看起来只是一个卷尺罢了。”

“……那么这是真的？用这个就能穿越时空，回到过去？”

“我可以回到那天？难道不能回到更早之前，在乐队解散，或是我们仍然是最好搭档的时候吗？”

“我明白了。只要拉出这把尺子，选择想要前进或是后退的时间就行了吗？”

“谢谢你。这确实是我的一件憾事……不过虽然你说我不能改变任何东西，刚才你反复重置过时间，不就已经改变了事情原本的发展吗？”

“如此微小的事情是可以改变的吗……如果，我是说如果……John没有死在那次袭击里呢？”

“时间会自己修正，最终走向原本的道路与终局吗……”

Lennon开了门。看到抱着一大束花朵的Paul，他有一瞬间的惊讶。有什么光芒在他眼中出现，不过又转瞬即逝。当他开口时，语气没有一点波澜。

“你在这里做什么？给我的儿子庆生？”

“John，我们和好吧。”

多么不真实的一天啊。他在这里说什么？在他终于与过去和解、与自己和解、也与Paul和解后——他已经不再期待那些无妄的东西了。

可他又来这里说什么？

“你真可笑。”说完John想要关上门，把那有着闪亮面容的家伙关在门外。

可他没想到Paul直接丢开了花，扑上来抱住了他。

“John，John。”Paul一边把头在他的脖颈处摩擦，一边轻轻呼唤。他滚烫的气息传到他的耳边，令他战栗。

这一切太不真实。那个高高在上的Paul，那个伤他至深的Paul，那个不停写歌骂他但自己却坚决不承认的Paul——现在就站在他的面前，和他紧紧相拥，仿佛什么久未相逢的爱人。

不，不。

“你发什么疯，McCartney？”Lennon挣脱了他的怀抱，“我今天还要去录音。别来扰乱我。你不太正常。或许以后我们可以谈谈……但今天不行。”

“别去，John。跟我走，我带你去安全的地方。”说着他就抓住Lennon的手要拉他走。

Lennon甩开了他。“你还是这样，McCartney。我已经受够你了。现在我已经不是你的乐队成员了，记得吗？你还想来掌控我的生活？我不知道你是一时心血来潮还是这一切都是个恶劣的玩笑，结束了。”

Paul沉默地背对他站了一会儿，然后轻轻哼起了歌。“I will be here, there and everywhere, here, there and everywhere……”

还是他记忆里的旋律。仿佛一下子时光就回到了当初那个闪着光芒的天才男孩。这就是Paul啊。这就是Paul。才华横溢……他相当喜欢这首歌。大部分Paul的歌他都喜欢，即使有时候他显得不屑一顾……多么温柔的声音啊。可他又是个怎样的人？他仗着自己的才华试图掌控所有人——他咄咄逼人又令人生厌。

不，他不会被蛊惑了。他当初就是为了这个离开的，不是吗？

而当Paul终于转过身来时，他惊讶地发现，这家伙的眼里居然有泪光闪烁。“我做了一个噩梦，梦见你死了，John……”

Silly dream.真是愚蠢的梦啊。不过就算他的心里有个理智的声音在大喊“快点离开”，他也没办法移动。这一切让他有些不知所措。就算看着Paul的脸一点点贴上来，他也没办法听从理智的声音逃离。 

“我曾经做过太多蠢事，John。我……伤害了太多人，尤其是你，John。我好想你啊……”Paul捧着他的脸，摘下他的眼镜，强迫他直视他的眼睛。那些眼泪让他的防线一下子溃不成军，将多年来他用来保护自己的东西击得粉碎。“我很抱歉……原谅我吧，John。

“在我的生命中，我最爱的人是你。”

然后Paul吻了上来。轻柔得像个梦境。

很好听，真的很好听。“这首歌是不是写给我的”的问题就要脱口而出，可他忍住了。“没有啊，你知道，那是歌里最好的一句。”当Paul说要把那句歌词改掉后，他努力装作随意地说。

他早就沦陷在这个有着清澈眼睛的男孩手中了。虽然他们现在已经不算男孩了……往日片段一页页翻开，上面全都是Paul的身影。这把他的全部计划都打乱了。今天的，明天的，还有整个人生的。可又有什么关系呢？他的男孩现在紧握着他的手，和他一起坐在车上，去往不知道什么地方。就像一场逃亡。

“我本来计划去录音棚的，我觉得就这么不发一言一走了之，对他们太不尊重了……”

“不要再提这件事了。就是它把你从我身边夺走的。你相信我吗，John？”

他有什么不相信的呢。他的整个生命就这么坐在他旁边，眨着他的大眼睛。他有一种奇怪的感觉，Paul憔悴了很多……远比之前他们偶遇时憔悴得多。那时Paul装作没看见他从他身边走过。他不知道Paul身上究竟发生了什么……但他相信Paul。就这样。

就算面对他的是死亡，他也能坦然接受。

“我们只要挨过今晚，一切就没问题了。有个疯子要杀了你，John。我们得离他远点。”Paul一脸紧张而忧虑地说，“不如坐飞机离开这个国家吧……回到我们的利物浦去。Get back to where you once belonged. ”

这是什么奇思妙想啊。Lennon忍不住笑了。就算Paul真的太放不下身段来见他，也实在不必编造如此荒唐的理由。

“嗯，我知道。”他安抚地拍拍身边人紧绷的身体。

“你知道？”Paul一脸惊异，“你怎么会知道？”

“别瞎想了，Paul。我会活得好好的。我还要写很多很多歌，向世界展示我的新专辑呢。”

“……我们会战胜时间的。”Paul一脸坚定地看着他，说了句没头没脑的话。

“还记得我们当初相遇的时候吗？”坐在机场大厅里，Paul似乎还是没有安心。他不停地看着表，警惕地环顾着四周的人群。在来这里之前，为了防止被人认出，Paul已经拉他去买了一身行头。他们现在绝对不会被什么人发现这就是著名的前Beatles成员了。

“何必再提呢？那些艰苦的日子。我们年少懵懂，一无所知。”

“但是至少，我们能够无忧无虑地歌唱*。”Paul似乎想到了什么，他开始微笑，“那时候你忘记了歌词，还擅自改了词。”Paul一边盯着从他们身边走过的人们一边漫不经心地说。

这倒着实让他吃了一惊。“怎么，你居然还记得这个？”

Paul转过头来，抓住了他的肩膀。“我记得一切，一切，John……尤其是那些我们曾亲密无间的时光……如果一切能够回去该有多好啊……我们就不用浪费这些年的时间在愚蠢的歌战上了。”

“如果真的能够回到过去，你的《Yesterday》不就没有意义了吗？时光的不可复返才是它最动人之处……我们早已不是男孩了，Paul。”

“但是……我想……”Paul此时突然有些局促，仿佛一个羞涩的大男孩一般，“我是说……你愿不愿意重新回到我们当初的日子？我……那些歌全是写给你的，John。我对你念念不忘。我……你从没从我的记忆里离开。我只想知道，你……我们能不能再次……亲密无间？”

时光好像一下子回去了。男孩Paul正站在他面前，脸上闪耀着兴奋的光芒。“你唱得真好听，我能加入你的乐队吗？”

“好啊。”就和当初一样，他的回答脱口而出。

> Love, love me do
> 
> You know I love you
> 
> I'll always be true
> 
> So please, love me do

【好了从这里停止的话就是糖了！Paul由于时空旅行者（出自怪诞小镇，里面的时空机器就是个卷尺）的原因（这里的时空旅行者其实是个虫的迷妹哈，从未来而来，想要帮Mcl一把什么的）回到了过去弥补了过失阻止了John被杀然后两人幸福生活在了一起！就这样了。这就是糖，别往下看了】

【之后就是刀了哈。毕竟时间怎么会轻易让他们这么改变呢】

“时间会自己修正，最终走向原本的道路与终局。”那个女孩的话在他的脑中回响。这也是他一直警惕提防四周的原因。那个疯子的脸他早已刻骨铭心，如果出现在他们身边，他会第一时间发现。时间。时间。他紧盯着自己的手表，看着指针走过了10。那个时刻过去了。那个原本会把John夺走的时刻。他一把摘掉自己裹得严严实实的围巾，开心地想要大笑。他要抱住他的John。他战胜了时间。

然后，一切突然定格。时间的速度突然变缓，仿佛电影里的慢镜头一般。有个男人走了过来，打开了手里的玫瑰花盒，掏出了一把枪*。大厅里的钟表显示现在还有几秒钟才到22:50。该死，他的手表快了那么几秒——

那是一把相当巨大的枪——而那个人也不是查普曼。可他对着John开枪了。

不，不。他试图冲上去推开John，却发现自己的动作无比缓慢，几乎移动不了 ~~(THE WORLD!)~~ 。他眼睁睁地看着那颗子弹打进了John的胸膛。

然后一切开始正常 ~~(时间开始流动!)~~ 。John倒了下去，他的脸上还留着未消逝的笑容。

人群开始骚动，而在那个男人刚才出现的地方，居然站着查普曼，虽然他一脸迷茫地抓着手枪，枪口还冒着烟。

不，不。他想要尖叫，想要扑上去，想要抱住如今一动不动的John。可没等他有什么动作，他就被抓住了。是刚才那个男人。

“时间悖论规避特遣队*。你因为扰乱时间流被捕了，Paul McCartney。”

“其实我们都很喜欢你们的歌。也许你想象不到，但在很多年之后，你们的专辑销量仍然榜上有名。

“那个把时间穿越机器给你的时间旅行者已经受到审理了。别那么惊讶，她已经坦言，当她把机器给你时，就已经预料到你会试图改变过去了。她说她很期待你们能有一个与此不同的结局。她是一个时间异常消除员，在此之前，她已经很多次利用职务之便回到你们的时代去听你们的演唱会了。这些当局都知道，不过一直都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“但这次不行了。你们对时间扰乱太多，已经对未来造成了严重的影响。时间是很敏感的，你救下了Lennon，由此产生的蝴蝶效应导致未来发生了相当可怕的事情。所以当局派我来修正时间——杀死Lennon，以及带查普曼过来。

“我也很抱歉。我真的很喜欢你们，也希望你们能够重组……”

可是时间啊。他终于没能战胜时间啊。

“时间的不可复返才是它最动人之处。”

> I only say it cause I care
> 
> 我会讲只因我在乎
> 
> Maybe I dream about you
> 
> 也许我梦想过得到你
> 
> Maybe I'm too afraid to say
> 
> 也许我太害怕说出来
> 
> I think about you every second of the day
> 
> 我没有哪一天哪一秒不在想你
> 
> ——Hudson Taylor《Care》

**Author's Note:**

> *『What about the time we met？ Well, I suppose that you could say，That we were playing hard to get，Didn't understand a thing，But we could always sing 』这是泡的《Here Today》里的歌词。  
> *终结者里T-800从玫瑰花盒里掏出枪来的经典画面。  
> *和前面的时间旅行者及后文的时间异常消除员都出自怪诞小镇。“穿越到过去看演唱会”的情节来自于《时间旅行者的妻子》一书，从这点上来说我很羡慕亨利了。  
> *关于泡不会有什么严重的判决啦，顶多是让他一直活着活到自己所有朋友都去世了这样吧（居然又发了新歌，不愧是我泡，我太爱他了）  
> *题目来自于他们的《Nowhere Man》。
> 
> 我真是爱惨了泡哼唱的那首《Junk》，在我还不知道他是谁时就爱上这首歌了（然后我一直以为那是个女声┐(´-｀)┌）


End file.
